helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2002 ~ONE HAPPY SUMMER DAY~
|artist = Hello! Project |Japanese = |start = July 13, 2002 |end = July 28, 2002 |released = October 17, 2002 |recorded = July 28, 2002 |format = DVD, VHS |label = |Last = Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~ 2002 Winter Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ 2003 Winter Tour }} Hello! Project 2002 ~ONE HAPPY SUMMER DAY~ was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It ran from July 13 to July 28, 2002. The DVD and VHS of the July 28 concert at Yoyogi National Gymnasium were released on October 17, 2002. This DVD sold a total of 37,424 copies. Setlist / Tracklist #Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! - Happy 7 #Shiawase Desu ka? - Sexy 8 #Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo - Odoru♡11 #MC1 #Natsu no Omoide #MC2 #Tokyo, Yoimachigusa. - Maeda Yuki #Tokyo Bijin - Nakazawa Yuko #MC3 #Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #Murasaki Shikibu - Heike Michiyo #MC4 #Manatsu no Kousen (Hawaiian Version) - Coconuts Musume #Sotto Kuchizukete Gyutto Dakishimete - Fujimoto Miki #Yaruki! IT'S EASY - Goto Maki #Ai~n! Dance no Uta - Minimoni #MC5 #Kamome no Suihei-san - Heike Michiyo, Inaba Atsuko, Country Musume, Maeda Yuki, Fujimoto Miki, Ishii Rika #Natsu no Yoru wa Danger! - Melon Kinenbi #Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Matsuura Aya #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Matsuura Aya #Do it! Now - Morning Musume #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ - Morning Musume #MC6 #I WISH - Morning Musume #The☆Peace! - Morning Musume #Ren'ai Revolution 21 - Morning Musume #MC7 #Furusato Medley #Souda! We're ALIVE Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **3rd Gen: Goto Maki **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *Nakazawa Yuko *Heike Michiyo *Inaba Atsuko *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Country Musume **Rinne **Asami **Satoda Mai *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka **Mika *Matsuura Aya *Fujimoto Miki *Maeda Yuki *Ishii Rika *Minimoni **Yaguchi Mari **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai **Mika Todd ;Shuffle Units *Happy♡7 **Kago Ai **Ogawa Makoto **Niigaki Risa **Takahashi Ai **Mika **Asami **Saito Hitomi *Sexy 8 **Yaguchi Mari, **Goto Maki, **Ishikawa Rika **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Ayaka **Satoda Mai **Otani Masae **Heike Michiyo *Odoru♡11 **Abe Natsumi **Iida Kaori **Yasuda Kei **Tsuji Nozomi **Konno Asami **Rinne **Murata Megumi **Shibata Ayumi **Matsuura Aya **Ishii Rika **Fujimoto Miki ;Special Guests *Hello! Project Kids (7/28 night only) **Umeda Erika **Shimizu Saki **Yajima Maimi **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Murakami Megumi **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Ishimura Maiha **Kumai Yurina **Nakajima Saki **Sugaya Risako **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Takagi Boo (7/28 night only) Concert Schedule *'Total:' 12 Shows Related Publications Three total publications based on the tour were published in September and October 2002, one of which was the second installment in the Minna Daisuki, Chu! series: *2002.09.13 Hello! Project 2002 Minna Shiawase ni Na~re! (Zenpen) (Hello! Project 2002 みんな幸せにな〜れっ!(前編); Hello! Project 2002 Everyone Cheer U~p! (First Part)) *2002.09.13 Hello! Project 2002 Minna Shiawase ni Na~re! (Kouhen) (Hello! Project 2002 みんな幸せにな〜れっ!(後編); Hello! Project 2002 Everyone Cheer U~p! (Second Part)) *2002.10.09 Hello! Project 2002 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 2 Tedzukuri Album (Hello!Project 2002 みんな大好き､チュッ! 2手づくりアルバム) H!P2002Summer-MinnaShiawasePart1-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2002 Minna Shiawase ni Na~re! (Zenpen)'' H!P2002Summer-MinnaShiawasePart2-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2002 Minna Shiawase ni Na~re! (Kouhen)'' H!P2002Summer-MDC2-PB.jpg|''Hello! Project 2002 Minna Daisuki, Chu! 2 Tedzukuri Album'' Trivia *"Natsu no Omoide" is a cover of a 1962 song, and "Kamome no Suihei-san" is a cover of the 1937 children's song. *This was the last Hello! Project tour to feature Heike Michiyo, Ishii Rika, and Country Musume member Rinne, as well as the last to feature Goto Maki as a Morning Musume member before she graduated to focus on her solo career. *The 15 members of Hello! Project Kids were introduced at the July 28 night concert at Yoyogi National Gymnasium.Reference Image. *Comedian Takagi Boo was a special guest at the July 28 night concert, where he played the ukelele and sang "Happy Summer Wedding (Hawaiian Version)" with Coconuts Musume and Morning Musume."「ハロプロ」最終公演に高木ブー ！" (in Japanese). ZAKZAK. 2002-07-29. (archived) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Publication Listings: Minna Shiawase ni Na~re! (Zenpen), Minna Shiawase ni Na~re! (Kouhen), Minna Daisuki, Chu! 2 Category:2002 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:Country Musume Concerts In Category:Coconuts Musume Concerts In Category:Heike Michiyo Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:Matsuura Aya Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:2002 DVDs Category:2002 VHSs